Soldado Oscuro
right|thumb|300px|Las 3 Fases de los Soldados Oscuros Los soldados oscuros fueron unos droides de batalla avanzados que surgieron de un proyecto ideado y liderado por el General Rom Mohc. Después de su impresionante primera demostración bajo la supervisión de Darth Vader, donde destruyeron rápidamente la Base Rebelde Tak en el Planeta Talay, fue avalado por el Emperador Palpatine para su desarrollo completo. Proyecto Soldados Oscuros El proyecto constaba de tres etapas, la primera era la extracción de la materia prima, un material llamado Phrik obtenido de las minas de la luna Gromas 16. En la segunda este material era transportado a unas instalaciones en el planeta helado Anteevy, donde era tratado y refinado, y por último ya listo, era llevado a la nave Arc Hammer para su composición y ensamblaje, además de ser usado para lanzarlo a la batalla. En el proceso de los Soldados Oscuros había tres fases distintas, cada uno de ellos era un tipo de Soldado Oscuro, los dos primeros eran robots y la tercera fase estaba diseñada para ser usada por soldados vivos. En algunos lugares se habla de otra fase en la cual se robotizaba a los stormtroopers. Soldado Oscuro fase 0 Una fase prototipo que no llegó a ser muy usada. Consistía en un cyborg, un soldado imperial con el 70% de su cuerpo sustituido por partes robóticas. Soldado Oscuro fase I La fase I consistía en un robot no terminado del todo, exponiendo su esqueleto metálico, no muy inteligente y usado para defender instalaciones Imperiales. Estaba armado sólo con una espada en su brazo derecho y un escudo protector en su brazo izquierdo, capaz de rebotar los disparos láser. Soldado Oscuro fase II La fase II ya era un droide de combate terminado, con la armadura de su cuerpo completa, capaz de volar y muy armado, con cañones que disparaban bolas de plasma y misiles de largo alcance. Soldado Oscuro fase III La fase III era el más poderoso de todos, estaba diseñado para usarse independientemente o para usarse por un soldado, se sabe de la existencia de muchos pero el más famoso fue usado por el mismo creador, el General Mohc. Fin del Proyecto La Alianza Rebelde encargó a Kyle Katarn que se encargara de destruirlo. Él, con la ayuda de Crix Madine, fue descubriendo las pistas, las instalaciones, hasta llegar al mismo Arc Hammer para destruir la nave que servía de fábrica, derrotando al mismo General Mohc enfundado en un Soldado Oscuro Fase III. El Emperador, molesto por esta pérdida y por millones de créditos usados en el proyecto, lo canceló definitivamente. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Apariciones no canon *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Fuentes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Enlaces externos * *Darktrooper en Star Wars Cargo Bay Categoría:Modelos de soldados oscuros